criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle Papadakis
Prof. Cassandra Papadakis (Grk: Κασσάνδρα Παπαδάκης; better known as the Oracle) was a suspect in the murder investigations of Greek finance minister Demetrios Metaxas in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition) and book author Jacqueline Proust in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). Profile The Oracle is a 65-year-old professor turned self-proclaimed fortune teller, living in solitary in a cave. She has long brown hair, which she leaves her left side longer than her right, and over her shoulder. She also has a large golden crescent earring on her left ear. She also dons a gold choker. In her first appearance, she wears a white mask over her face and has a "NO" badge on her toga. It is known that the Oracle knows Greek mythology. In her second appearance, she replaces the white mask with a red and gold carnival mask and is covered in multi-colored confetti. It is known that she knows Aramaic, drinks sangria and plays chess. Events of Criminal Case Murder's Cheap The Oracle was treated as a suspect after she jumped in on Jack and the player while they were searching for clues at the cave entrance. When interrogated, it was found out that she was aware of Metaxas's assassination at the Acropolis and knew where Jack and the player came from. Unfortunately, Jack did not tolerate well with her reluctance to be straightforward and left the scene. After Elliot analyzed a tablet found at the cave, the Oracle was unmasked as a former professor of classic Greek literature, who goes by the name of Cassandra Papadakis. She was fired after Metaxas stopped funding her universities and was not able to pay for a rent any longer. The Oracle revealed that she regretted being unable to emigrate from the country before the economy crisis happened. She was also well aware that the Promethians were behind the murder and warned Jack and the player that they were fearsome. The Oracle was found innocent after the murderer was revealed to be Metaxas's own economic advisor, Nikolaos Costas. The Impossible Dream Papadakis found herself in trouble again after the player and Jack found and analyzed her blood on an effigy of the victim. Jack thought they might get more information from her disguised as Promethians, and it happened to succeed. She mentioned how she and the victim were friends once, until the victim stole her thesis in university turning it into a novel, ruining Papadakis' career in the process. She was suspicious of the player and Jack wondering who they were underneath their hoods, leading Jack and the player to escape before she could find out. Papadakis had to be spoken to in disguise again after finding a postcard she sent to the victim saying to meet her at Park Güell. She revealed that she had a key role in killing Jacqueline, and that she was chosen by the Promethian leader to lead Jacqueline to her death. However, when she arrived, the Promethian leader was there to put an end to her. When Jack asked about the leader, Papadakis saw through their disguises, but was promptly arrested as an accessory to murder. Despite her involvement in the murder, she was found innocent of killing Jacqueline directly after the team incarcerated Archibald Gilchrist for murder, as well as being the Promethian leader. Trivia *Papadakis is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case appearances *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition) Gallery OracleWorldEdition.png|Papadakis, as she appeared in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition). OracleWorldEditionC121.png|Papadakis, as she appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). OG_SUS_304_603.jpg OG_SUS_306_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:Promethian Cult members